The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory. More to particularly, this invention relates to a semiconductor memory which is provided with an intermediate electric potential establishment circuit causing electric potential of read bus line for transmitting signal from sense amplifier to data output circuit and write bus line for transmitting signal from data-in circuit to write amplifier to be established intermediate electric potential between `High` level and `Low` level.